


01

by Vanoss



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoss/pseuds/Vanoss
Summary: His grey eyes always seemed to sink into you like a predator to prey.





	01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first public piece of writing. I am extremely open to suggestions on that note, I am sorta picky on who and what I write about though. This is only due to the fact that I am inspired by specific things, if I force myself to take interest I do not feel proud of what I have created.. And as a writer that is the least thing I want to feel when publishing my work as a whole. Feel free to criticize, leave suggestions, ask questions, or whatever you wanna do in the comments.. All comments are appreciated deeply!

You had your arm cradled protectively to your chest. Your opposite hand having a steel grip to the throbbing wound that was practically snarling at anyone who wanted to lock eyes with it. You had a run in with an enemy spy a few seconds before the round ended, which ended up with a butterfly knife being jammed into your arm and an enemy spy being sent back to its respectful base through respawn..

With your arm still cradled closely to your body, you made a quick turn towards the infirmary. Due to your condition and as well as the pain that was glaring at you, you tapped your foot a few times against the cold grey door.. Not wanting to let go of your wounded arm, as if the grip on the injury was some sort of support to stop tears from collecting in your eyes---

 "Come in!" A voice plainly invited, luring you into the medic's workspace, you pressed the front of your shoe against the door and pushed forward... The doors making little to no protest against the weight swinging them forward, immediately the temperature and mood felt to have changed as you stepped the room. The room felt cold, as if someone had put a frozen blanket over you.. Not allowing any signs of warmth or life to escape.

 "What brings you here?" The man asked, a thick german accent dripping over his words.. He had his back turned, seemingly messing with something for a few seconds, before respectfully turning towards you. Medic focused his vision from your face, allowing his predator like eyes to stare down to your bloodied hand that was covering your battle wound.

 His grey eyes showed little emotion, they lacked any sort of sympathy as well... He merely just waved his red gloved hand, as if dismissing you from his space and presence.

 "Sit on the examination table" the man seemed to demand as he turned his back to you once again.. Returning to the cabinets above his head and grabbing a small assortment of items..

As told you moved over to the examination table, you sat down on the cold surface as told to. The material below making you shiver from the wave of cold temperature wrapping around your warm figure like a bolt of lightning. Causing your body to stiffen, you felt goosebumps surface to the top of your skin, your wound exposed for the naked air to prod at the throbbing skin in agony. This wasn't your first trip to the Medic, injuries were handed like candy in this war that was raging on between the RED and BLUE... You titled your head slightly wanting to get a better view of the doctor and what was occupying his attention at the moment.

Medic was a mysterious man to you, he seemed to carry himself with confidence and pride for what he does. Yet you knew so little about him, the german was married to his work, you could give him that.. And for that you found a sense of respect, yet the way his eyes glint revealing something darker underneath his sarcastic and confident aura hinted at something deeply disturbed and twisted. His tendency to do human experiments was no secret to anyone, the man practically boasts and flaunts his success and fascinations on how far he can push science and humans.

 "Alright, let me have a look at that number done on you" he cooly said, placing a few items on a stand close by to the examination table you were sitting on. You slowly showed the doctor your arm and in all its horror, yet he didn't even seem to blink in surprise at the injury in its final form. The man just began his work on patching you up, the sooner you were gone and out in the base the better it was for him as well.. The rustling of his clothes as he stretched his lengthy body to properly attend to your wound. And the silence that was met to your ears was intimidating, the silence fell upon a thick layer that could be cut with a knife cleanly it felt at a level and the room seemed like it was ready to eat you alive.. The medic was a man of many mysteries, yet you respected his passion for his work and his dedication.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah I hope you all enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is by far my first story to be posted online, something I am actually proud of as well.


End file.
